Un bon Serpentard est un Serpentard mort
by Eskarine
Summary: Lord Voldemort n'est pas un horrible tueur en série ... Non, il s'ennuie. Entouré de crétins, la vie est dure pour le Maître ! Minific.
1. Chapter 1

_Ben, voila ... une nouvelle fic ... Bonne lectuuuuuuuuuuuuuuure !_

* * *

**Un bon Serpentard est un Serpentard mort…**

Lord Voldemort, assit sur son trône, soupirait devant les échecs successifs de ses plans ingénieusement conçus. Ses revers cuisants, Tom avait bien du mal à les supporter…

Ses mangemorts étaient vraiment des incapables !

Bartémius Croupton Jr. avait été d'une loyauté hallucinante, mais il avait été incapable de sauver sa peau et ainsi le Lord avait perdu un de ses meilleurs éléments.

Bellatrix était à présent sa préférée, sadique à souhait et d'une fidélité exceptionnelle pour une Serpentard.

Son mari, Rodolphus, bien qu'un peu effacé était un bon Mangemort.

Ah, Queudver ! Le lord ne lui en voulait pas bien qu'il méritait les punitions qu'il lui infligeait !

Antonin Dolohov était comme Avery, le seigneur les trouvait tous deux, d'excellents serviteurs bien que par moments, ils leur arrivaient de ne pas mener à bien une mission.

Lucius Malefoy était malin, trop malin … Assez futé pour retourner sa cape en fonction du vent.

Rookwood, son ancien espion au sein du ministère, n'étais plus d'aucune utilité mais il pourrait toujours servir autre part …

Macnair, Crabbe, Goyle, et les autres étaient des serviteurs impassibles …. Voldemort se demandait des fois, s'ils étaient doués d'esprits.

Severus Rogue après une longue période de séparation, les retrouvailles furent émouvantes …

Evan Rosier était sincèrement regretté dans le cœur du Lord, Evan était assez aimé parmi les Mangemort.

Et tous les autres qui avaient péri dans leurs multiples missions … Tous, Le lord leur était reconnaissant.

Mais bon, les effusions de remerciements n'étaient pas, non plus, très appréciées parmi les laquais du Seigneur des ténèbres.

Le ventre du Lord grommela alors Tom lâcha :

"Queudver, j'ai la dalle ! Fais-moi à manger et vite !"

"Ouiiiiiiiiiii, Maître ! Je me dépêche !", Couina Peter dans l'autre pièce.

"Et que ce soit pas infecte comme la dernière fois ! Pas trop cuit le steak !"

"Ouiiiiiiiii, Maître !"

Jedusor soupira une fois de plus … Les temps étaient durs, Tom se souvenait d'Antan quand il était au sommet de sa puissance et de sa splendeur !

Mais ces moments heureux allaient enfin revenir ! L'abondance de nourriture, de boisson, de serviteurs, d'objets précieux et rares … Ceci manquait terriblement au Lord, il se rappelait les heures sombres qu'il avait passé dans cette grotte en Albanie.

Seul, il l'avait été durant des années, alors que ce crétin de Dumbledore se vautrait dans le pouvoir ! Ah … Potter avait beau répété que lui, le seigneur des ténèbres, tremblait devant ce mage. Mais Voldemort savait que cela n'était que des foutaises pour le déstabiliser ! La preuve, lorsque le directeur incapable était arrivé Tom n'avait pas fui, enfin pas tout de suite ! Il avait tenté de détruire Potter, mais cet abruti de Dumbledore avait une fois de plus joué les bon Samaritain.

Jedusor s'installa à la magnifique table de son manoir et attendit sa boustifaille impatiemment.

"Queudver ! Ça vient ?"

"Ouiiiiiiii !"

"Oui qui ?"

"Pardon ! Euh … Ouiiiiiiiii, Maître !"

"Bien, ne perds pas tes bonnes habitudes, Queudver !"

Alors que le Lord commençait à déguster son assiette de steak, petits pois et carottes, Lucius Malefoy arrivait avec un air satisfait :

"Maître ! J'ai une excellente idée à vous proposer !"

"Lucius, je mange !"

"Oui, Maître ! Mais c'est très important !"

Tom marmonna puis s'exclama :

"Eh, bien vas-y, Lucius ! Je t'écoute !"

Le lord ne pouvait presque rien refuser à ses mangemorts … Ils étaient comme ses enfants, ses petits chérubins, ses petits angelots …

"Maître, j'ai pensé que l'on pouvait se donner des surnoms !"

Tom s'arrêta de mâchouiller son steak pour regarder perplexe son serviteur.

"Oui, Maître ! Par exemple, je pourrai être Fouine platinée, Antonin, Anguille chevelue, Bellatrix, Renarde argentée et vous, maître, Couleuvre albinos ! Cela éviterait qu'on nous reconnaisse !"

"Lucius, Lucius, Lucius ! On se déjà qui vous êtes, ce crétin de Potter a tout balancer ! C'est pour ça que tu es allé à Azkaban !"

"Ah, Bon ?"

Tom leva les yeux au ciel et reporta son regard exaspéré sur Lucius :

"Oui, Lucius … C'est aussi pour ça que tu ne peux pas rester chez toi …"

"Ah ... Mais alors, Maître, on se donne pas les mignons petits surnoms que j'ai trouvés ?"

"Propose aux autres mais tu sais ce n'est pas très impressionnant comme surnom et puis complètement inutile !"

"Alors, Maître, on se donne pas les mignons petits surnoms que j'ai trouvés ?"

Le lord ne put s'empêcher de trouver le blond d'une blondeur vraiment blonde…

"Non, Lucius", lâcha t-il.

"Maître, Pourriez-vous me donner deux ou trois carottes bouillies, j'ai pas eu le temps de manger."

Tom scruta son assiette, évaluant la quantité calorique de deux ou trois carottes. Il pinça la hanche de Lucius dans l'espoir d'y rencontrer un bout de graisse mais malheureusement rien .. De la peau. Alors le Lord pinça sa propre hanche et y rencontra un os bien saillant. Devant le regard envieux de Lucius :

"Hors de question ", Hurla Tom en faisant rempart de son corps devant son assiette comme un serpent protégeant ses œufs.

"Bon …", dit Lucius en sortant de la pièce.

Jedusor le regarda suspicieusement partir et attendit qu'il soit vraiment éloigné pour recommencer à manger tout en fixant la porte.

Nagini, son fidèle serpent, s'enroula autour de sa jambe.

"Nagini ! Tu ne vois pas que je mange ! Va jouer avec Queudver et laisse-moi !"

Queudver, de la salle voisine, ayant entendu son nom, s'exclama :

"Ouiiiiiiii, Maître ?"

"Transforme–toi en rat et joues avec Nagini !"

"Mais il va me manger, Maître" , couina Peter

"Ne m'agace pas, Queudver !"

"Ouiiiiiiii, Maître !"

Tom reprit son repas tout en faisant abstraction des couinements incessants du Rat et les sifflements du Serpent.

"Pop" retentit dans le jardin, Bellatrix Lestranges s'en revenait de sa mission.

Un deuxième "Pop" et c'est son mari, Rodolphus qui arriva.

Le lord dégustant encore et toujours ses petits pois releva la tête pour croiser le regard de totale adoration de Bellatrix et celui de Rodolphus.

"Maîîîîîîîître … Comme je suis heureuse de vous voir ! Alors on mange bien, on a pris sa petite pilule rorose, ce matin ?", Demanda Bellatrix avec un air d'infirmière.

"Gneu ?", S'exclama le maître de l'univers en faisant tomber trois petits pois.

"Et oui, et oui ! Je vois qu'on a grossi aujourd'hui ! Oh, et quelques mignons petits cheveux qui repoussent ! Comme c'est adorable !", Dit Bellatrix en massant le cuir presque chevelu de Lord Voldemort.

Rouge de colère, celui-ci la piqua avec sa fourchette et s'écria :

"Non ! Mais, ça tourne pas rond ! Tu vas pas mieux ! Dégage, abrutie !"

"Mais Maître !"

"Casse-toi !"

"Bien, Maître, mais n'oubliez pas les pilules vevertes après-manger, c'est pour avoir les dents blanches et la peau rose et douce comme celle d'un bébé !"

"Pourquoi ? Je vais devenir mannequin pour Sorcière-hebdo ?"

"Mais voyons maître !"

"Pour trouver une gentille femme ?", demanda Tom

"Ouiiiii ! Pour donner une descendance à Salazar Serpentard !", dit enfin Rodolphus

"Ou pour faire une fille qui va séduire Harry Potter ...", Proposa sa femme.

"Pour le faire tomber dans un piège machiavéliquement ingénieux !"

"Pour détruire et tuer avec une armée de quinze enfants !"

"Ah, ouais ! Et puis aussi …"

"Mais, non ! Je veux une femme pour qu'elle fasse la cuisine ! Queudver fait aussi bien la bouffe queRogue a les cheveux propres! Je crève la dalle !", S'écria Jedusor en se sentant vraiment incompris par le monde.

"Ah ?"

"Moi, je veux bien être la cuisinière, Maître ", dit Bellatrix

"Tu sais faire à manger, toi ? T'as pas eu un elfe de maison toute ta vie ?"

"Si, mais j'apprendrais pour vous ! Alors des nouilles ou du riz ?", Demanda Bellatrix en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

"Pffff …", soupira le seigneur des Ténèbres.

"Vous inquiétez pas, Maître ! Ce n'est certainement pas elle qui tentera de vous empoisonner ! Elle vous aime trop !"

"Ah ?"

"Oui, vous pourriez même lui demander de se pendre, elle accepterait sans hésiter !"

"Ah ? Intéressant …", commenta le Seigneur des Ténèbres en pensant à ses petits soirées perverses et libidineuses.

Tout à coup, un bruit sauvage, un cri ignoble, un râle abominable, un son avili … Bref … résonna dans la salle à manger du manoir Jedusor.

* * *

Lord voldemort va t-il réussir à finir son assiette petits pois-carottes ?...

Et son steak ?...

Bellatrix va t'elle faire des nouilles ou du riz ?...

* * *

Eskarine : J'ai faim, moi... Tiens, je vais me faire de la semoule ...

Lord Voldemort : Eh, l'auteur !

Eskarine : Quoi ?

Lord Voldemort : Appelle-moi, maître ! Tu vas faire combien de chapitres ?

Eskarine : Ben ... euh ... Maître ...Deux outrois ... C'est une mini-fic.

Lord Voldemort : Ben qu'est que tu attends ?

Eskarine : Ben, je vais me faire bouillir de l'eau pour ma semoule ...

Lord Voldemort : Naaaaaan ... Tu vas faire mon chapitre !

Eskarine : Crève !

Lord Voldemort : Quoi !

CLANG ... BOUM... FLAMP... GLOUPS... LÂCHE-MOI ! EH ...

Bref ... la discussion fort civilisée s'acheva dans le désordre, le sang et ...

* * *

Lord Voldemort vous demande de bien vouloir ... euh... avoir l'extrème amabilité de laisser des Reviews ... Et puis Eskarine aussi !

Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ...

**Esk.**


	2. annexe : la bourde d'Esk

**Eskarine :** Chers lecteurs, chères lectrices, Moi, Eskarine ai une horrible, épouvantable, effroyable … bref… une terrifiante nouvelle à vous apprendre … Arrêtez de trembler sur votre chaise ! Donc, c'est abominable ! J'ai perdu ma disquette-euh ! Avec tous mes textes, mes poèmes, mes nouvelles, mes fics … Bouuuuouoououh … (Eskarine sort un miroir et se contemple) perdu trois kilos ….

**Regulus:** ça peut pas lui faire de mal !

**Eskarine :** … cernes …

**Drago :** Bah, ça peut que l'arranger !

**Eskarine :** … bleus partout …

**Salazar :** Cette crétine s'est prise pour une elfe de maison ! Quelle abrutie de moldue !

**Eskarine :** …. Nez qui coule ….

**Voldemort :** De toute façon, cette impure n'avait toujours pas mis mon chapitre en ligne !

**Eskarine :** Bref, j'ai donc pour mission de vous informer de cette tragédie. ( Les auteurs tremblent rien qu'en pensant à cette effroyable vérité qui pourrait arriver à tous.

**Regulus :** Nan ! Y'a que toi qui es assez débile pour faire ça !

**Eskarine :** Ayez pitié de mon triste sort !. Donc, le temps que je la retrouve …

**Salazar :** Pourvu qu'elle ne la retrouve pas !

**Eskarine :** Mais, vous comprenez pas ! Bande de nuls ! Si je retrouve pas ma disquette, plus de Regulus à Poudlard, plus de Voldemort dans son manoir avec son assiette de nouilles, plus de Salazard et Drago en train de préparer de mauvais coups, plus de ….

**Salazar, Drago, Regulus, Tom :** QUOI !

**Eskarine :** Ben oui !

Tous les quatre se jètent à terre et fouillent la chambre d'Eskarine de fonds en combles. De temps en temps, on entend des :

**Salazar :** Elle est où cette put"bip" de disquette.

**Drago :** C'est vraiment le bor"bip" dans cette chambre !

**Voldemort :** Bah, c'est celle d'une impure, normal ! "

**Regulus:** Ah, ouais !

**Salazar :** C'est quoi, ça ? Ah, une paire de chaussettes !

**Drago :** Eurk !

**Salazar :** Mais, non elle est propre ! Eh, l'auteur, tu peux pas ranger des affaires !

**Drago :** Tu penses bien que si elle rangeait ses affaires, on serait en train de chercher une bidule depuis toute à l'heure !

**Salazar :** Tiens, ça pue même pas ?

**Regulus:** Tu t'attendais à quoi ?

**Salazar :** Ben, à ce que ça shlingue, c'est une moldue !

**Regulus:** Ah, ouais, t'as raison, Salazard !

**Salazar :** Ben evidemment !

**Eskarine :** Bon, ça avance !

**Voldemort :**Je l'ai !

**Drago :** Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis !

**Eskarine :** C'est pas celle là ! Celle que je cherche, elle est verte !

**Salazar :** Pfffff …

**Voldemort :** J'en ai une autre

**Drago :** Elle était où ?

**Voldemort :**Dans l'espèce de coffre !

**Eskarine :** C'est celle là ! Oh, merci, Tom ! Euh, maître ! Tiens tu vas avoir ton chapitre pour la peine !

**Voldemort :**Rhooooo ! Merci !

**Drago :** Et nous ?

**Eskarine :** Ben, vous allez attendre ! En plus, toi et Salazard vous avez le double de chance !

**Salazar :** Quoi ! Ingrate !

**Drago :** C'est dégeulasse ! On a cherché nous aussi !

**Eskarine :** Ben, ouais … Mais c'est Tom qui a trouvé !

**Voldemort :**Alors ? C'est qui le maître ?

**Salazar :** La ferme !

**Voldemort :**T'es qui pour me parler comme ça !

**Salazar :** Chuis le grand Salazar Serpentard !

**Voldemort :**Ah ? C'est vrai, j'avais oublié !

**C'est ainsi que se termine, cette terrible aventure !**

**Eskarine :** Tiens, je vais manger du chocolat pour me remettre de cette éprouvante péripétie.

**Drago :** Ils auront pas fait long feu les trois kilos en moins !

**Eskarine :** Et alors ?

**Salazar :** Drago, n'embète pas notre auteur, voyons !

**Drago :** Ah, oui !

**Salazar :** oui ….

**Eskarine :** Bon, chapitre pour _Un bon Serpentard est un Serpentard mort_ pour bientôt ! Et les autres … seulement si Salazar me masse les pieds !

**Salazar :** Crève !

**Eskarine :** Bon … Pour ceux qui lisent plusieurs de mes fics Dieu les bénisse. Gloire à Frudule qui est la seule à le faire ! Bref, si tu vois un prochain chapitre dans _Toujours pur_

**Regulus :** ça c'est moi !

**Eskarine :** ou dans _Serpentardises_, c'est rien … Enfin, c'est le même…

**Drago** : Tu pourrais en faire un autre, feignasse !

**Salazar :** Il a pas tort …

**Eskarine :** C'est vrai … Mais , j'ai pas le temps …. A plus pour de nouvelles aventures !

**Salazar :** on va vraiment se croire sur un blog si ça continue ! Au fait, Frudule, est-ce que je peux t'emprunter un livre, Les morts lentes et extrêmement douloureuses à l'aide des poisons , pour quand Drago reviendra… Hein ?

**Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.**

**Esk.**


	3. Monstre&ivrogne

**Comme promis Tom a sa suite ! Prochain sur la liste Regulus ! Et après Salazar et Drago (Ben; ils avaient le double de chance !) **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Tout à coup, un bruit sauvage, un cri ignoble, un râle abominable, un son avili … Bref … résonna dans la salle à manger du manoir Jedusor :

"Miaou !"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah", fit Le lord dans un cri d'horreur. "Aaaaah, sortez cet animal …"

"Aaaaaaah, un chat ", hurla Rodolphus

Tom grimpa sur sa chaise suivi de près par son serviteur. Ils continuèrent à hurler hystériquement comme des fillettes de cinq ans jusqu'à l'arrivée de Bellatrix, une louche à la main, prête à donner corps et âme pour défendre son Maître et son mari.

"Hors d'ici, bête ! Tu ne toucheras à aucun cheveu soyeux de mon maître" , S'écria t-elle en s'interposant entre l'effroyable créature et la chaise où les deux hommes tenaient en équilibre.

"Kchchchkchchch" , Fit l'adorable petit chat tigré en s'éloignant devant tant d'agressivité.

"Ouais ! Et ne reviens plus jamais ! Créature de !", S'exclama Rodolphus en descendant de la chaise et en enlaçant sa femme qui venait de faire preuve d'un sang froid et d'un courage dont vous et moi aurions été incapables.

Le lord tremblait encore sur sa chaise quand Bellatrix l'aida à descendre. Elle eut peur que le seigneur des ténèbres tombe dans le coma.

"Maître ?", Demanda t-elle, anxieusement.

"Piouf …", soupira une fois de plus Lord Voldemort.

"Vous vous sentez bien ?", Questionna Rodolphus en fixant le maître.

"J'ai soif.", affirma Tom

Bellatrix regarda son maître puis se demanda s'il n'était pas neurologiquement ébranlé.

"J'ai soif.", redit le lord.

Ses Mangemorts le regardèrent toujours sans bouger le moindre petit doigt.

"Je vous sens stressé, Maître" , s'exclama Rodolphus

"Puis-je vous faire un massage ?", demanda Bellatrix en attrapant un flacon contenant une substance verdâtre puis grâce à un sort fit apparaître un petit pagne, un soutien-gorge en noix de coco et un collier de fleurs. Rodolphus prit une lyre et se mit à jouer frénétiquement pendant que Bella se déhanchait.

N'importe quel homme, même ce vieux gâteux de Dumbledore aurait salivé devant la vue de Bellatrix en vahiné, mais Tom était tellement à côté de ses pompes qu'il ne remarqua pas la séduisante femme qui gigotait ses fesses sous son nez.

"J'ai soif ! Bella, va me chercher un verre de Whisky Pur feu."

"Euh … ouiiiii. Rodolphus, surveille-le, il est bizarre… Oh, pauvre chéri ! Faire entrer des monstres alors que tout le monde sait qu'il est fragile en ce moment. N'importe quoi !", chuchota Bellatrix en s'éloignant.

"Euh, maître, ça va ?"

"Oui …", répondit calmement le lord." Je viens d'avoir une idée … merveilleuse !"

"Ah ?"

"Je sais comment détruire Potter !"

"Ah ?", répéta Rodolphus, perplexe devant le sourire sardonique de son maître.

"Oui ! Je vais tuer ses meilleurs amis. Weasley et la sang-de-bourbe ! Ou sinon, on fait une descente chez la famille Weasley et on les bute touuuuuuuuus ! Mwahahahahahahahaha !"

"Mais, Maître, vous savez bien qu'on ne peut pas !"

"Bah, Pourquoi ?"

"Leur foutue maison est protégée par d'anciens sortilèges ! Vous vous souvenez pas ?"

"Euh … J'ai un trou de mémoire …"

"Ils avaient cru qu'un hibou frappait à la fenêtre quand on lançait les sorts impardonnables sur leurs gnomes."

"Ah, ouais mais aussi vous étiez totalement bourré .."

"C'est quand on avait cambriolé Honeydukes ! Hirk ! C'était bien !"

"Rodolphus, va voir ailleurs, tu me saoûles !"

"Vous êtes sûr, Maître ?"

"Ouais et emmène l'autre folle avec toi !"

"Bien … Bellaaaaaaaaa, amène le verre du maître !"

Bellatrix arriva en tenue de bonne, plateau en main. Elle offrit le verre de Whisky pur feu au lord et rejoignit son mari.

Tous deux prêts à transplaner, quand tout à coup :

"Bellatriiiiiix ! C'est quoi ces glaçons ?"

"Les jolis glaçons dans votre verre ?"

"Non, ceux qui sont à Hawaï ! Evidemment, ceux qui sont dans mon verre ! C'est quoi cette forme ?"

"C'est beau … En forme de tête de mort … C'est en votre honneur, maître !"

"Ah ? Bon, d'accord … Allez, au revoir !"

"A bientôt, Maître !"

"Ouais, c'est ça …"

De nouveau dans le silence, Tom décida d'aller arroser son bégonia… Le lord était friand de cette fleur délicate. Qui aurait pu croire que Lord Voldemort, mage noir mégalomane et sérieusement névrosé surveillait tous les jours son petit bégonia.

Ses pétales doux, son odeur passionnante et sa beauté sublime … Comment une telle merveille pouvait-elle exister ?

Tom bichonna son trésor, lui parla au creux de l'oreille, la caressa doucement puis partit en sifflotant.

Voyant l'heure de la sieste arrivée, Lord Voldemort fit une descente dans son plumard puis s'y glissa après avoir mis son charmaaaaaaant pyjama (l'auteur ne préfère rien dire concernant le pyjama de Lord Voldemort de peur des représailles … A votre avis comment est le pyjama de Tom ?). Alors le Lord plongea dans de doux rêves, bercé par le cadavre de Potter, buvant le sang de Dumbledore, Salazar le félicitant en lui offrant les clés de sa baraque à Saint-Tropez...

* * *

**Tananannaaaaaaaaaa ... **

**Que va-t'il encore se passer ... **

**Tom va-t'il avoir la marque de son maillot de bain ? ... **

**Dumbledore va-t'il faire un don du sang ?...**

**Et Salazar va t'il faire filer les clés à son descendant ?...**

* * *

**Frudule :** Tom accepte largement ton invitation, si tu lui masse les pieds et que tu fais la cuisine convenablement... Aaaaaah ... Mary Sue, c'est un joli prénom sinon on peut faire un anagramme avec Mary Sue Jedusor ? Je chercherai et mettrai ce que j'aurai trouvé dans le prochain chapitre !Ah, et Regulus revient ! Mais vu que c'est la rentrée bientôt si je vous offre un chapitre maintenant après c'est pas avant un bail ...

**Gaeriel Palpatine :** En ce moment, Voldemort fait une compétition avec Rogue, Qui sera le plus maigre ? C'est l'élection de Mister Sorcier de Sorcière Hebdo qui est en jeu !

* * *

Merci, j'attends impatiemment des Reviews !

**Merciiiiiiii**

**Esk.**


End file.
